lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Lillehammer
| billed_from = Rochester, New York | music = "Born in the U.S.A." by Bruce Springstein | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light | record = | winpct=46 | wins=6 | losses=7 | alignment = Republican | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "The Final Word" (Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Schizo LIVE from Tampa Bay (May 2006) | record = 6-7 | accomplishments = PWA Television Champion | championships = | positions = Pyromania color commentator | retired = The Rising (April 16, 2007) }} Robert Lillehammer (born in Rochester, New York) is an American color commentator, radio host, former professional e-wrestler, and former political consultant to Sen. John McCain during his Republican Party domination for the 2008 presidential election. Currently, he serves as a color analyst for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. Lillehammer formerly competed for LPW when it was named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), where he won the PWA Television Championship. He is a hardcore right-wing Republican, patriotic to the extreme, and hates anything Canadian and not in the United States' interest, including superstars from non-American countries. Biography From humble beginnings in Rochester, New York, Robert Lillehammer rose to become one of the most popular and controversial conservative voices in radio and on television. He was renowned for violently losing his temper in the middle of a debate and lashing out with venomous name-calling and much finger-pointing. Unfortunately, after countless debates that devolved into vitriolic shouting matches, Robert’s attacks turned from verbal to brutally physically. During a particularly loud argument with ACLU spokesman and civil attorney, Bill Rosenberg, the commentator flew into a frothing rage, yanked Rosenberg out of his seat, and sent him flying through the air and into the background of the shows' set. While the incident brought Lillehammer's ratings to the highest in the show's history, the legal consequences carried a grave cost both financially and to Robert’s broadcast career. To avoid complete bankruptcy, he was forced to agree to a settlement that would ease his personal financial burden, but came with one condition; Robert must agree not to renew his contract, effectively abandoning his TV and radio show. Low on money and with few other career options, Robert made a last-ditch effort to get back on television and spread his message to a new conservative audience; he decided to try his luck as a professional wrestler. After only 6 months of training (supervised by Chuck “Walker Texas Ranger” Norris) he signed a contract with LPW and immediately made a huge impact on the organization. His unique mixture of far right-wing politics and unchecked aggression made him a fierce opponent on the mic and in the ring. In only a few months time he was recognized as the Rookie of the Year and won the PWA Television Championship from Al Boo Boo after a prolonged and bitter feud. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Final Word'' **''Roundhouse Kick to the Head!'' *'Favorite moves' **Snap Suplex **Northern Lights Suplex **Vertical Suplex **Standing Lariat **Bulldog **Drop Toe Hold **Standing Dropkick *'Manager' **Alice Caroll-Lillehammer *'Nicknames' **The Radical Republican **The Uncompassionate Conservative *'Music' **''"Amerika"'' by Rammstein **''"Born in the U.S.A."'' by Bruce Springstein Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **PWA Television Championship Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:On-Air Talent